


你不知道我不知道你不知道……

by Alas



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, vampire!Minos, werewolf!Rhadamanthys
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-06
Updated: 2007-06-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: 狼人/吸血鬼 AU
Relationships: Griffon Minos/Wyvern Rhadamanthys





	你不知道我不知道你不知道……

米诺斯是一位生活在二十一世纪的吸血鬼。

他并不像电影里演的：住在阴森森的城堡里，睡棺材，一见阳光就化成灰，只喝鲜血，一个人以自怨自艾为消遣。米诺斯在市中心有一栋价格不菲的公寓，睡KING SIZE的大床，留长发挡住眼睛以后甚至可以去海滨浴场，早就学会享受其他美食，有一个猫人朋友叫做艾亚哥斯两人经常一起——像人类的二十岁青年一样——找乐子。在内心，米诺斯和艾亚哥斯还只有二十几岁，虽然他们实际上已经活了——他们自己也记不清多久。

在这个隐私至高无上的年代，有不少非人类安全地隐藏在人类社会里。比如：吸血鬼、猫、人鱼、狼人、狐、狸……这个名单还可以一直列下去，但那没有意义。因为除了自己的家人朋友之外，非人类一点也不知道其他非人类都在哪，是谁，有多少，怎么分辨。而且他们还经常搬家——可不能让邻居发现他们几十年也不会老。为了安全起见，保守一点是必要的。

可米诺斯不。他经常和不同的人恋爱，去不同的酒吧，甚至还有一份SOHO工作。说起来，他和艾亚哥斯就是靠这份工作认识的。

米诺斯有北欧血统，而艾亚哥斯来自东方。跨越如此遥远的距离定居在同一个城市里的陌生人，被同一个编辑负责，确定了彼此的非人类身份之后还成为朋友，不能不说是一个小概率事件。

对于米诺斯来说，保持这么长时间的朋友关系，也是个小概率事件：他向来不喜欢一成不变。

某次送走了不知第几个编辑，艾亚哥斯说：“米诺，你知道我们的编辑让我想起哪个笑话吗？”米诺斯哼了一声示意他继续，刚刚和那个秃头编辑磨牙消耗了他大量精力。“就是‘你不知道我不知道你不知道我不知道……’”

这能让米诺斯浑身发冷：如果有人把这称为笑话还不够可怕的话，它可以无限延伸下去并且绝无任何变化，哪怕你去掉几个“不”。

不，这不是一个用滥了的暗喻，表示米诺斯厌倦他漫长的生命。不，米诺斯对待生活有足够的热情。他从不厌倦地品尝各地的美食，去每一个看上去还可以的酒吧，和不同的赏心悦目的人约会。虽然有时不管什么食物尝起来都没有差别，每一个门打开都像是同一个酒吧，所有情人模糊成一张毫无特点的面孔。但米诺斯从不厌倦。没找室友的原因不单单是米诺斯的吸血鬼身份在日常生活里会露马脚：米诺斯不喜欢一进门就看见同一个人，胜过他不喜欢一进门就看见空荡荡的屋子。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

多次拖稿、延期、开天窗，哪怕是编辑米诺斯换得也比别人勤。最终，主编忍无可忍，特地从别的编辑部高价聘请了一个手段高明狠辣的家伙。这可有意思了。米诺斯一边喝着红茶一边想，眼睛在流海的遮挡下开心地眯起来。

“您好。我是拉达曼迪斯。从今天以后要与您合作一段时间。”米诺斯好奇地打量着拉达。嗯，看起来是英国人？虽然是在咖啡厅里随便谈谈，也穿得这么整齐。没想到休闲装也能穿出这种效果，这家伙还真像个编辑呢。才二十出头吧？呵呵，年轻有为，年轻有为。个子这么高，还总把背挺得很直，是在气我嘛？

“很高兴认识您。拉达曼迪斯先生。那么，就像主编交代的，到时候您到我家里去。如果稿子没完成您可以在那里等，直到我写好。”

“好。”

答应得很干脆呀。听过我的传闻还敢到我家去催，没有“婉言谢绝”，他是头一个。这家伙有些厉害。不过，呵呵，最后还是得空手回去！

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

米诺斯坐在桌前磨磨蹭蹭地写的时候，被门铃吓了一跳。

米诺斯买这个门铃的时候就是看上它的设计。据说它会从二十八个音高和三十种特殊音效中每次随机选三个播放。为什么是“据说”？因为自买了那天就没人按响过它。米诺斯和艾亚哥斯自己有钥匙，米诺斯的情人中还没谁可以第二次拜访他家，至于编辑，米诺斯说，“呵呵……”时间长了，连米诺斯自己也忘了有这么个东西。

打开门，果然是拉达曼迪斯。

呵呵，有胆量，人类编辑。我……等等，什么东西这么香？红茶还可以是这种味道？

拉达拿出一个保温杯，在杯盖里倒上红茶递给米诺斯，说：“要赶稿的话，先喝点红茶提神。放心，杯子是新买的很干净。”

最终拉达的确是空手走的。至于稿子，已经发到编辑部的电子信箱里去了。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

以后每次米诺斯“辛苦”工作的时候，拉达总会给他泡红茶。艾亚哥斯在，拉达还会应要求做些点心。虽然下午茶的结果就是交稿时间又得延后，也从没见拉达拒绝过。

米诺斯形同虚设的厨房开始用了。他和艾亚哥斯被集中在一起努力工作的时候，拉达看看到吃饭的时间就会做点什么。虽然拉达做的东西，卖相没有饭店里那么整齐好看，吃起来也没有名厨做的那么正宗，米诺斯和艾亚哥斯还是很高兴地全都吃完。

有时米诺斯确实太拖拉，很晚才写好。最末一班直通车已经开走了，拉达要倒几遍车才能回家。这时候米诺斯会让他在客房里睡一宿。虽然拉达坚持他不会出什么事，米诺斯嘴上不说，心里很不以为然：不过是个壮实的年轻人类，有什么好得意的。其实说出来也没用，在拉达眼里，米诺斯也只不过是个文弱书生。

他还不知道我是吸血鬼。太好玩了，等到他以为彻底了解我以后再告诉他。拉达呀，你会不会像我以前的几个实验品一样？如果会，你要选尖叫、呕吐、报警还是昏倒呢？

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

米诺斯暂时还没有厌倦拉达。尽管拉达做他的编辑已经很长时间了。大概是因为拉达每次来催稿，都会用不同的理由说服他回到工作上。而且，连载结束后的庆祝，也从“拿编辑部的钱到高级餐厅吃点东西虚伪地笑几声”到博物院、美术馆、游乐场、动物园、电影院……

亲爱的拉达，你知不知道，你对我做的已经远超过编辑对他负责的作者？米诺斯想。也好，我从不拒绝找上门的游戏。

于是，某一次从电影院回来后，米诺斯在路灯桔黄色的灯光下吻了拉达，看着拉达黄玉色的眼睛先是睁大，然后充满惊喜。

以后的发展那么自然，米诺斯自己都没想到。他们一起过情人节，一起散步，在新年倒计时的时候接吻……没有住在一起，只是因为米诺斯担心某些生活细节会露马脚。

艾亚哥斯对此不能再高兴了，经常来当个电灯泡什么的。毕竟，猫总喜欢有一个安全暖和的地方。米诺斯也很满意。哪怕每次开门看见的都是同一个人，每天吃的都是同一个人做的菜，生活也没像米诺斯害怕的那样，变得像艾亚哥斯那个笑话一样无聊。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

开心的时候时间过得多么快啊，米诺斯还以为他们才刚刚认识。

有一天拉达问米诺斯，记不记得他们认识已经快三年了。这一刻，米诺斯觉得自己从这个幸福的房间里被扔了出来。三年的确不长，五年也很短。可是，七年呢？十年呢？总有瞒不过去的那一天。还早呢。米诺斯在心里拍拍自己，安慰自己说。“还早呢。”他尽可能自然地冲拉达笑了一下，扯开了话题。拉达大概是感觉到了什么，沉默了一会儿，尽量装作没发现。之后两人谁也没再提过。

接下来米诺斯一直想回到原来没心没肺的日子。这可不象删除写坏了的文章一样轻易。艾亚哥斯知道米诺斯在烦恼什么，可他只能用毛绒绒的爪子拍拍米诺斯，给米诺斯一只猫所能给的最大安慰。“有什么办法。总会有那么一天的，米诺。”艾亚哥斯说。其实艾亚哥斯也舍不得拉达，米诺斯知道。

既然只能离开，至少，我要一个像样的告别。

米诺斯给拉达打电话，让他晚上来一下，有要紧事。拉达却很犹豫，说自己晚上有别的事情，走不开。虽然以前拉达也经常因为工作什么的原因几天不见，可这回让米诺斯尤其愤怒。

还能有什么事更要紧？你难道不知道——该死你的确知道得不多。艾亚哥斯那个愚蠢的笑话。拉达，你如果知道的话，还能那么在乎工作那些乱七八糟的事情？“那又怎么样？”（你听，多么冷酷难听的声音，真的是我的声音吗）米诺斯说，“说实话好了，我不想继续和你交往。这是我们最后一次见面了。你不来也可以，我不介意在电话里说再见。”拉达，我知道你伤心了。可是如果等到你发现的那天，看到你的表情，我就要伤心了。你纵容我那么多次，不在乎多这么一次，而且是最后一次，是不是，拉达？

米诺斯听见长长的沉默，然后是拉达叹息一样的声音：“好吧。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

约定的时间刚到，门铃就响了。拉达进门，看起来精神不大好。是因为分手，还是因为事情真的很重要？已经与我无关了。米诺斯狠狠地想。

两人坐在客厅里，喝着啤酒，随便聊着一些无关紧要的事情。不用开灯，屋里也足够亮，因为今天是满月。还不如阴天呢。米诺斯想。他看见拉达很不舒服，总按着额头，大口地喝冰啤酒。真该死，这和我没关系。

为了清醒一下，米诺斯到阳台上去了。见鬼，我怎么会被“再见”噎住。米诺斯考虑了一下要不要变成蝙蝠从阳台上逃跑算了，最后还是回到客厅：离预定的分手时间还差好几个小时呢。

米诺斯回到客厅，没有看见拉达，只看见一头很大的灰狼站在拉达的衣服上。听见它用拉达的声音说：“米诺，我想……有些事情你还不知道……”

——————The End——————


End file.
